I am interested in the molecular biology, immunology, and the pathogenesis of the disease, Cryptococcosis, caused by C. neoformans. What is the relationship between the structure and the function in anticryptococcal antibodies? How does this relate to the development of a vaccine and for passive antibody therapy? These are some of the questions that fascinate me about this fungal organism.